Butters Stotch
Leopold "Butters" Stotch, voiced by Matt Stone, is a fourth grader at South Park Elementary. Butters' role gradually began to increase after he replaced Kenny during his temporary removal in Season Six. This allowed Butters to gain more screen time and further develop his character. He is the "innocent child" in the group and Cartman's most exploited "friend". Butters is loosely based on Eric Stough, an animation director/producer that works on the show. Life and History Butters has been referred to in scripts as "Puff Puff" and "Swanson" - Stan refers to him by this name in the opening scene of the season two episode "Conjoined Fetus Lady". When Butters spoke in the early episodes, however, his voice was dramatically different from the stuttering Southern accent he has now. Butters was renamed and properly introduced in the season three episode "Two Guys Naked in a Hot Tub" alongside Pip and Dougie stuck in a basement during a Meteor Shower Party. He was seen sporadically from season three through five, going from social pariah in "Two Guys Naked in a Hot Tub" to mean-spirited bully in "Hooked on Monkey Phonics" (which seems out of character for Butters, but is not entirely unlikely for an emotionally abused child). In the episode "Jared Has Aides" Butters was adopted by Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, and Eric Cartman as their fourth friend when Kenny McCormick died "permanently" at the end of the fifth season. The writers had given Butters his own spotlight episode as the season five finale to prepare fans for Butters taking Kenny's place on the show. The episode, titled "Butters' Very Own Episode", gave Butters a complicated back story where his father was outed as being a closet bisexual and his mother attempted to drown her son Butters in a fit of madness. They all made up at the end of the episode and nothing came of it. Butters found himself as the new fourth friend, being put down and treated like a total outcast by his new friends. Kyle, Stan, and Cartman all openly bullied Butters, telling him how he's not cool like Kenny. Cartman in particular took perverse pleasure in making Butters suffer, to the extent that, in "Jared Has Aides", he pretended to be Butters on the phone and bad-mouthed his parents, just so he could watch them abusing him. Butters would remain on as the fourth member of the gang for four more episodes; two of the episodes continued the plot of Butters being abused but downplayed it and in the case of "Freak Strike", ending the episode just as Butters was about to be beaten (with Cartman being beaten up instead). Ultimately, in the sixth episode of season six, "Professor Chaos", Butters is expelled from the group for being "too lame" and adopts his super-villain alter ego "Professor Chaos" as a means to get revenge against the group and society for rejecting him. Butters would run around for several episodes as Professor Chaos, only to have no one care much about his plots since many of them had, though Butters didn't realize it, already occurred on episodes of the animated series The Simpsons. Butters would eventually reveal his secret identity of Professor Chaos to Stan, although he mistook it for Butters coming out of the closet. Though not anymore a member of the main four's group, Butters was nevertheless kept as a prominent member of the boys' extended circle. Though he has returned, Kenny's role has declined to an extent due to lack of ideas for the character and Butters has taken on a more prominent role again. Despite their ill-treatment toward him, Butters stays loyal to his friends, perhaps in hopes that they'll accept him. In a way, this has worked as recently there seems to have been some shift in the balance of friendship. The most obvious case of this being in the episode "Tsst", where Butters is calmly playing along with Stan, Kyle and Kenny, with Cartman being much more alienated than usual, as well as in "Casa Bonita", where Kyle decides to take Butters with him on his birthday to Casa Bonita instead of Cartman, implying he likes Butters more than Cartman. It's been said that Kyle despises Cartman because of his cruel, sadistic and selfish attitudes, as well as his prejudice—especially towards the Jews. Despite their history, Butters has recently taken on the role as Cartman's sidekick. Cartman often takes advantage of Butters' kindness and desire to be accepted in order to fulfill his schemes. Cartman hurts and betrays Butters quite often, however, Butters continues to trust him unconditionally. Despite this, Butters got even in "AWESOM-O", where he filmed Cartman dancing, dressed up as Britney Spears, later showing it to South Park Elementary's various students and faculty. Butters is also a very famous celebrity in the nation of Mexico. In "The Last of the Meheecans", Butters accidentally strays from Cartman's house and almost gets run over by a car. He is then "refuged" in a house by a couple who thinks that Butters is a Mexican and is given the name "Mantequilla", which is Spanish for Butter. They make him into their personal slave and then dump him into an El Pollo Loco restaurant. Butters then goes with some Mexicans and crosses into Mexico where he becomes a symbol of patriotism to the Mexicans. Butters realizes his popularity in Mexico when he comes outside naked in front of hundreds of Mexicans. He realizes that every time he raises his arms, the Mexicans cheer with joy. Butters is then made a fugitive by Cartman but the U.S Border Patrol lets Butters back in and win the game of Texans Vs. Mexicans. He is allowed back into the U.S and shows his popularity to the other boys. Plus, he didn't get grounded by his parents for becoming famous in a foreign country despite being gone for more than 2 weeks. Grounded Moments Butters' parents are noted for grounding their son for reasons which are illogical, ridiculous, insignificant or completely beyond his control. Also, he is sometimes grounded for no reason at all. *'Season 5' **For pulling a "funny face" in his school photo. This was an accident due to his hair sticking up without his knowledge. ("How to Eat with Your Butt") *'Season 6' **The Boys performed liposuction on Butters. Also, while Stephen and Linda were at work, Cartman pretended to be Butters on the phone and called them a pussy, queer, skank and a few other foul names while Butters was out with Stan and Kyle, then Stephen and Linda came home from work, scolding and abusing him. ("Jared Has Aides") **Appearing on the Maury Povich Show with balls on his chin, which freaked his grandmother out so much that she suffered a stroke. ("Freak Strike") **Having locked himself (along with the boys) inside Stan's room for over 75 hours with $800 worth of Veal in protest on killing the baby calves (which then end up being worth nothing at the end). ("Fun with Veal"). *'Season 8' **For running away from Paris Hilton when she tried to buy him for $250,000,000. ("Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset") **He was threatened, and later kicked out the house by his father; he was attempting to hide in the house to avoid Trent Boyett. ("Pre-School") *'Season 9' **For having his room wrecked by Cartman. ("The Death of Eric Cartman") *'Season 11' **Saving Imaginationland when he was supposed to be helping his mother clean out the basement. ("Imaginationland, Episode III") **His parents would ground him if it turned out he was the ugliest kid in class, which resulted in him being almost grounded. ("The List") *'Season 12' **Grounded for supposedly causing his father to pour Rice a Roni in his coffee. (Note: He didn't do this, It was merely a test by his parents to see if he was "groundable" again). ("The Ungroundable") *'Season 14' **"Writing" (At least taking credit for) an explicit novel. ("The Tale of Scrotie McBoogerballs") *'Season 15' **Grounded for starting an Asian Turf war between Lu Kim and Junichi Takiyama owner of City Sushi. ("City Sushi") **Gets framed for a bank heist by one of Dr. Janus' multiple personalities and is then "grounded the shit out of" by his father. ("City Sushi") *'Season 16' **Grounded for naively giving people his semen and passing it off as an "energy drink". ("Sarcastaball") Criminal Record Despite being sweet and naive, Butters does have a criminal record. Most of his crimes and misdeeds were, however, due to Cartman's manipulation and therefore most of these crimes should be branded as "unintentional" or "crime due to manipulation". For the other crimes that were not under Cartman's manipulation, it is caused by Butters' naivety. However as his alter-ego "Professor Chaos", he will attempt to commit crimes, but his plans usually fail miserably. The crimes Butters committed are included but not limited to: Fraud: In "The Tale of Scrotie McBoogerballs" , he took credit for The Tale of Scrotie McBoogerballs, in reality the boys wrote it. This may not be entirely Butters' fault though, as the boys originally told him he wrote the book. He may have believed they were trying to mooch off of his success when they revealed that they had actually written the book. Pimping: '''Butters paid a stripper in "Sexual Healing" and started a kissing company in "Butters' Bottom Bitch" which later had real prostitutes involved. However, these crimes were committed on plain stupidity and were unintentional. It is normal for people to pay strippers and that the purpose for the kissing company Butters made was to have women get paid for kissing men, which is a kids game and is not branded on Butters. '''Terrorism: As Professor Chaos, he, along with General Disarray (Dougie) and The Coon (Cartman), threatened to blow up a hospital if Mysterion didn't unmask himself, albeit it was due to Cartman's manipulation. He joins the anti-China group with Cartman and holds up a restaurant, which results in him shooting three people in the crotch by accident. Blackmail: In "AWESOM-O" Butters tells his AWESOM-O robot (Cartman) that he caught Cartman dressing up as Britney Spears and then dances with a Justin Timberlake cardboard standee and videotaped it. He told Cartman that if he bullied, pranked, double crossed, or got Butters grounded once more, then Butters would show the videotape to all of South Park. The motive Butters had for blackmailing Cartman was that Butters wanted revenge on Cartman for everything he did to Butters in the past. Car Theft: 'In "Poor and Stupid", he helps Cartman steal a Nascar and crash it, injuring Cartman and killing 11 others. However this crime was committed on Cartman's manipulation. '''Breaking and Entering: '''He breaks into Cartman's house to try and bite him, when he thinks he's a vampire. He breaks into Denkins' ranch, with Stan, Kyle, and Cartman, to get the baby cows. '''Manslaughter: '''He helps Cartman freeze himself which kills Cartman but Cartman comes back in the future and goes back in time so to Butters it technically never happens, so it's not a crime. He accidentally kills seventeen people on two separate occasions while tap-dancing due to his shoe flying off and causes a chain reaction of events which kill people and lead people to kill themselves, but the second time he does it everyone cheers and congratulates him. As a result of this, this crime is not branded on Butters and his criminal record. In "The Tale of Scrotie McBoogerballs" he writes a book called "''The Poop That Took A Pee" which inspires someone to kill the Kardashians with a shotgun. '''Piracy: He joins Cartman's Somalian pirate crew along with Clyde, Kevin, and Ike in "Fatbeard" in which they steal a lot of money and weapons. However, the United States government ignores this crime and blames the Somalian pirates completely. War Crimes: In "The Red Badge of Gayness", he joins Cartman's army of drunken Southerners as a messenger, although he didn't ransack, rape, murder, or loot. Attempted Armageddon: In "Professor Chaos", Butters hosted a video and informed the citizens of South Park, that he's going to flood the entire world with a garden hose. Obviously, this attempt fails miserably. Assault With A Deadly Weapon: Shoots a patron of PF Changs and a Police Officer in the crotch while holding the patrons hostage with Cartman in "The China Probrem". They did not get in trouble and walked away after the Police were too happy that George Lucas and Steven Spielberg were convicted of the rape of Indiana Jones. 'Date "rape": '''In "Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset" he "poked" at Paris Hilton's vagina while she was passed out drunk. He did seem to know what he was doing was wrong, as evidenced by his shocked face when his parents walked in; however, he did not seem to realize what he was doing was sexual or illegal. '''False Advertising: '''In "Sarcastaball", Butters distributes his new energy drink during the Sarcastaball craze known as Butters' Creamy Goo, which turned out to be his semen. This sports drink then gets distributed to a wider audience, which could cause some serious health problems for some people. However, Butters honestly did not know that he was distributing his own semen. Health Butters has not shown signs of being very prone to illness (unlike Kyle, for example), but he does have a history of occasional health-related problems on the show. In "AWESOM-O", he said that he had a condition that made it hard to control his sphincter, and because of this, he sometimes defecates in his pants and has to wear a diaper to school. Logically, this would be considered Butters' biggest health problem, but it has never been even remotely mentioned anywhere else in the show, except for one scene later on in the same episode. He has also said that he kept his sphincter problem (and the fact that he wears diapers to school) a secret from everyone, except his parents, his doctor(s) and Cartman, who he told without knowing it was him. In "Erection Day", Butters is singing his "apple song" at the South Park Elementary Talent Show, but when he forgets the words, he becomes very nervous and wets himself before running offstage; his accident is very obvious and visible when it happens. Of course, this would probably mean that his sphincter problem has been cured and he is wearing normal underwear. It is most likely, however, that the writers on the show either forgot about it or decided to ignore it outside of the one episode where it was mentioned. In "Obama Wins!", Butters is shown to have a severely allergic to almonds. After being cornered by Stan and Kyle, Butters ingests a single almond M&M to prevent him from having to disseminate any information. He is later seen in the hospital swollen, and unable to articulate speech. Injuries In the episode "Good Times with Weapons, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny bought authentic Japanese weapons from a fair. Butters wants to play with them, but they don't allow him. Butters then transforms into Professor Chaos and has a "ninja fight" with the gang. This ends when Kenny accidentally throws a shuriken into Butters' eye, which causes him extreme pain, shocking the other boys. Luckily, Butters receives medical attention after the whole town sees him in shock. In later episodes his eye appears to be fine as if it never happened. In "Pre-School" he finds out that a bully from pre-school got out of jail, and then tries to hide. His dad later kicks him out of the house in an effort to make him have fun, but he simply gets nervous and starts singing to himself. The bully arrives and gives him several stereotypical "bully" injuries, including a severe Indian burn. In "The List", he hits Nelly between her legs in order to obtain the list she keeps away from the boys. He apparently gets beaten up for it afterwards, as in the next scene he is seen with a black eye and an arm in a sling In "The Coon" he is punched in the face during his fight with Mysterion as The Coon intervenes. He leaves the frame with a bloodied nose, also claiming a tooth is broken. In "Butterballs" he shows up in the cafeteria at lunchtime sporting a black eye. The kids think a school bully is responsible and suggest that he talk to his grandmother about it. However, it transpires that she is the one who has been inflicting this pain on him. Talents and Interests Intelligence and Memory Butters openly joins and helps with some of Cartman's schemes, and is usually shown doing well at it. Butters is often depicted as being innocent, gullible, easily-manipulated and stupid. Butters is shown to be smart in "Christian Rock Hard" and highly talented, instantly supplying the correct answer to a complicated math problem as well as playing the drums. The context suggests this is a talent of Butters' that is well known to the others. (He also tutors Stan, at his request, in "My Future Self n' Me" — although it isn't clear in which subject, possibly more than one). However, in "Go God Go", he did not realize that Cartman may die if frozen in snow for several weeks - he had to get Dougie to inform him of these facts. Although, this may reflect his innocence; Butters may have thought that a person can survive being frozen due to Steve, real name Larry, from "Prehistoric Ice Man" being frozen in ice for thirty-two months and being revived completely healthy; this would give him good reason to believe that Cartman could survive being frozen for three weeks. In the episode "Professor Chaos", Butters was able to hack into The JumboTron in Coors Field which shows he is proficient in I.T. In the episode "Proper Condom Use", Butters was shown with good negotiation skills. Dance As revealed in the episode "You Got F'd in the A", Butters is a very talented tap dancer, but his fondness for dancing was cut short at the National Tap Dancing Championship when a freak accident (caused by Butters' tap shoe flying off his foot) set off a chain reaction leading to the deaths of eleven people. This has left Butters quite scarred, although this isn't immediately apparent. In the same episode he was further terrified as his tap shoe again started another fatal chain of events, leading to the death of five rival dancers (and their instructor) who Butters and Stan were set to face in a dance contest. He also seems to have some break-dancing ability, as seen in the episode "Asspen". Additionally, Butters exhibits some impressive free-style dancing ability, dancing to Justin Timberlake's "Rock Your Body" in the episode "Marjorine". He showed off more dance moves at the end of "Hell on Earth 2006" during Satan's party, imitating Michael Jackson. Singing and Music Butters is often seen singing to himself, usually "I've Got Some Apples", a song that goes, "Lu lu lu, I've got some apples / Lu lu lu, you've got some too." He is often cut off at that point. When he does finish, the ending is, "Lu lu lu, let's make some applesauce / Take off our clothes and lu lu lu." or, "Lu lu lu, let's get together / I know what we can do lu lu.", which, either way, could be a strange euphemism for sexual intercourse. In the episode "The China Probrem" Butters sings, "Lu lu lu I've got some splish splash/ Lu lu lu splish splashing more". Making it seem that his song has changed, but this may be only because he was taking a bath while singing it. In "The Losing Edge", Butters is in the outfield in baseball and is seen singing a song that goes, "I see a ladybug, hello little ladybug!", he may have been watching a ladybug in the grass while singing. In "Something You Can Do with Your Finger", Butters auditions for "Fingerbang" by singing "Little Bunny Foo-Foo". In "AWESOM-O" he sings "My Robot Friend" about his robot friend that resembles the theme song of ''The Courtship of 'Eddie's Father, and he seems fond of the Chicago ballad "If You Leave Me Now". Apparently, Butters can also play the drums quite proficiently; he is seen doing so for Cartman's Christian rock band "Faith + 1", featured in the episode "Christian Rock Hard". In "You Got F'd in the A", in the flashback of the horrible accident Butters caused during the championship competition, the song Butters dances to is an upbeat, yet obviously risqué song entitled "I've Got Something In My Front Pocket", which features the lyrics, "Won't you reach into my pocket and see what it is / Then grab onto it, just for you / Give it a little squeeze and say 'How do you do'." More recently, in the episode "Miss Teacher Bangs a Boy", Butters is heard singing a song while using the urinal in the boy's bathroom: "Hey there Mr. Weiner, whaddaya know / Do you need to tinkle tinkle? / Yes, I do think so". In "Canada on Strike", Butters preforms "What, What In the Butt", by Maxwell. The end result is him being called a homo. In the episode "Cartman Sucks", Butters sings Joni Mitchell's song "Help Me" while playing with his army figurines. We hear Butters singing from a tape recorder "Happy Trails To You" ''in character as a big Texas singer in "The Ungroundable". Butters frequently sings the line from Chicago's "''If You Leave Me Now" in the episode "Casa Bonita. " Art http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/File:Picture_11879000006988.png Butters standing next to his graffitied name. Butters is extremely adept in art and the show often makes examples of his abilities. In "A Very Crappy Christmas", Butters makes construction paper versions of the four boys for their animated Christmas short (this may be a reference to South Park's director of animation Eric Stough, whom Butters is loosely based on). Butters also shows his artistic talents in the episode "AWESOM-O", when he draws a picture of himself and his robot friend. In "Kenny Dies", he sends a letter to Kenny in the hospital which contains a drawing of them both in an airplane with the words "ME AND MY FRIEND KENNY" written above. As well, in the episode "Toilet Paper" where the four boys get into trouble by their teacher, Stan claims that, "Art class is for gaywads." Butters then prominently states that he loves art class. Briefly in the episode "It Hits the Fan" Kyle interrupts Butters tagging a building with his name in the style of a well practiced graffiti artist, which is strange because he could be charged with vandalism; Butters is always seen worrying about following rules. In "Casa Bonita" Butters shows the garbage dump worker a very accurate statue he made of Cartman out of garbage. In "Professor Chaos", Butters is shown using a sewing machine quite handily to make his cape for his alter ego. Sports He played with the rest of the boys as the left fielder, on their baseball team in "The Losing Edge". He was number 99 on the dodgeball team in "Conjoined Fetus Lady". He is also seen playing football with the others in "Raisins". He has been shown several times to be somewhat weak physically, especially in fights. This might impact whatever sport skills he has. Writing In "The Tale of Scrotie McBoogerballs", the boys shift the blame of writing a vulgar book on Butters, in the hopes to avoid punishment for creating something so disgusting. However, when the book becomes a success, Butters takes credit (believing he did create it after having assorted blackouts after reading The Catcher in the Rye) and goes on to write a second book entitled "The Poop That Took a Pee". Butters' style however is much more childish than that of the boys; the extent of his vulgar language involves repeated use of the words "Pee-pee" and "Poop". However, due to people constantly over-analyzing things for what's not really there, the book becomes an instant success, at least until the book supposedly causes a man to kill the Kardashians. Butters is actually a poor writer or at least a lot worse then Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny. Languages Aside from speaking English, Butters is shown to understand at least one other language. In "Fatbeard", when Cartman asks residents of Somalia the location of the pirates, he asks Butters to ask them something, using a book to see how he would say the question in Somalian. When someone replies, Butters, while taking a quick glance at the book, can understand what the man is saying. Weaponry In "The China Probrem", Butters was shown wielding an semi-automatic handgun (Glock), given to him by Cartman. Due to the fact Butters was still a kid, his hands flailed wildly, and he was only able to shoot guys in their penis. Appearance Butters has a small tuft of bright blond hair on the top of his head. He wears a turquoise jacket and dark green pants.